1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for supporting and rotating a hanging plant and, more particularly, to an apparatus which rotates a hanging plant at specifically timed intervals during daylight conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,619 issued to C. Espy on Aug. 12, 1980 relates to a device for rotating a plant as moisture evaporates from the container holding the plant. Rotational motion on the plant is accomplished through the use of a spring which is linearly distorted by the weight of gravity. A spiral motion conversion mechanism connected to the spring converts the linear distortion into rotational motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,653 issued to R. Morgan, Jr. on May 8, 1984 also discloses a device for supporting and rotating a hanging plant which is responsive to the addition and evaporation of water in the plant holder. The device consists primarily of a cord attached to a fixed hook at one end, and a plant at the other end. The cord extends in length and winds in one direction in response to an increase in the weight of the plant due to the addition of water. Conversely, the cord retracts and winds in the opposite direction in response to a decrease in the weight of the plant due to the evaporation of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,784 issued to W. Henehan on May 31, 1994 also relates to a device for rotating a hanging plant. Counteracting coaxial tension springs rotate the plant in one direction when the plant is watered and then back in the other direction as the water evaporated from the plant.
It is well recognized that a plant grows in the direction of sunlight and will eventually become lopsided if the plant is not rotated on a consistent basis. This is especially true in situations where the plant is hung adjacent a window, which provides sunlight from only one direction. While a plant can be permitted to grow evenly by manual rotation, this is often impractical as the plant owner can forget to rotate the plant at regular intervals. In addition, the manual rotation of a hanging plant can create an unnecessary risk of injury if the plant is located high enough where a stepladder is required to reach it. A need, therefore, exists for a device which will support an ordinary house plant while automatically rotating it at preselected intervals in order to promote even growth of the plant.
Apparatus such as those disclosed in the above identified patents all address, in various embodiments, ways of accomplishing the rotation of a hanging plant. In each case, the same principles of operation are employed; that is, the use of gravitational force on the plant, responsive to increases and decreases of the weight of the plant. These devices generally consist of springs or cords which, when extended or retracted, impart a rotational motion on the plant itself. It should be noted, however, that the amount of rotational motion on the plant ultimately depends on the amount of water present in the plant.
One disadvantage of the above mentioned approach is that different types plants of require differing amounts of water. Thus, for example, a 10 lb. plant which requires a minimal amount of water will rotate differently than a 5 lb. plant which requires a greater amount of water, using the type of apparatus as mentioned above. In addition, mechanical springs and cords are subjected to elastic stresses over time, and may be prone to wear out, thus reducing the sensitivity and overall effectiveness of the device.